


₩on & Only

by orphan_account



Category: AOMG Entertainment, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he didn’t appreciate whatever had to be done to make this night happen, but before he walked in, he honestly didn’t expect for everyone to be here. Or at least he had hoped. When Kiseok pulled up in front of the hotel, He had hoped that he might spend this night...his birthday, with Kiseok. </p><p>For a split second, he had hoped that he would finally be with Kiseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	₩on & Only

This was probably one of the best ideas Kiseok has ever made. 

This wasn’t a new song, a new music video with a unique concept, or even a full album. This was something that would “benefit” everyone in AOMG. And most importantly, Jay. Jay probably worked harder than anyone in the entire company to keep things level and in order. And if it wasn’t for him, AOMG would cease to exist. 

It wasn’t that they weren’t close, because they were. They weren’t shy of their emotions or their closeness, as long as it didn’t get in the way of their work. But Kiseok felt he needed to go more for them. He felt they needed to show Jay the appreciation he so well deserved. 

When they were close to ending their American tour, he worked hard to make it possible for them to “celebrate” their success when they got back to South Korea. And celebrate Jay’s birthday. 

It was first a thought, and when he first brought it up with the members, they were elated and fully agreed to his plan. They agreed that it was a great idea, and knew that not only would this be a great gift for the ones on the tour, and the ones who didn’t go on the tour, but this would be an amazing gift for Jay. 

 

 

Jay spent a few days in Seattle, a good time for him to relax, take a breather, and spend time with his family. And the perfect amount of time for Kiseok and the members to get things together. Kiseok prayed that Jay had no idea; that no one blabbed to him and spoiled the surprise. It was incredibly hard to keep this a secret when they were travelling together and stuck with each other for an extensive amount of time. 

Jay took another day off when he arrived back in South Korea to shake off the jet lag, and he was back in the studio. 

They celebrated Jay’s birthday at the AOMG building. It was simple; there was a cake, some decorations; some of the members brought some food and beer. They surprised Jay, him being the last person to arrive, and at that moment he knew he was truly loved. He was so thrilled, so elated that the members would do this for him. 

But little did he know that there was more planned for him tonight. 

When the day was done, Kiseok told him he’d take him to where they’d be celebrating his birthday further. He told him he “rented” a space, and right away Jay thought he meant a club. That’s usually what they would do in a celebration like this. 

It was pretty funny when he saw Jay’s face when he pulled up in front of the valet of a hotel. Jay kept quiet as they walked into the hotel and the elevator, quietly counting the increasing floor numbers. 

They rode in silence, up until they reached the top floor, and they exited the elevator. Kiseok was a little worried to say the least as Jay continued to stay quiet. Jay...well, most of AOMG, were very talkative and opinionated. The fact that Jay kept his mouth shut, worried him. 

Jay was nervous to say the least. Only getting worse as Kiseok stopped in front of a double doors. It was silent from where they were, and it was silent still when he unlocked the door. He held the door open for Jay, letting the co ceo walk in ahead of him. 

As soon as he walked in, the incredibly loud holler and the amount of people that were in the suite nearly jarred him out of his skin. Kiseok watched with a smile as Jay walked over to the even bigger cake that was presented to him. Jay laughed, touched at heart as everyone sang to him. He walked over and placed an arm over Jay’s shoulder, singing along with the crowd. 

Jay smiled, feeling the warmth and love like he never had before. But there was still something in the back of his mind. As much as he loved the efforts that went into this; when he looked up at Kiseok, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

It’s not that he didn’t appreciate whatever had to be done to make this night happen, but before he walked in, he honestly didn’t expect for everyone to be here. Or at least he had hoped. When Kiseok pulled up in front of the hotel, He had hoped that he might spend this night...his birthday, with Kiseok. 

For a split second, he had hoped that he would finally be with Kiseok. 

 

 

It was well into the night, and Jay wasn’t even hammered yet. He felt a buzz, but he wasn’t drunk enough to make an embarrassment out of himself. 

He truly did have a good time. After being caked by his friends, he took a couple of shots and mingled with whoever attended for that night. And of course, Jay being Jay, he danced with whoever was up for it. 

But even if he did have a good time, the disappointing thought of not being able to be with Kiseok was still simmering in the back of his head. 

Needing to vent to someone, Jay looked for Chase on the balcony. Jay was closest to Chase; they knew each other the longest, and Chase was there for Jay when he had to build himself back up from the bottom. 

He spotted Chase on the balcony like he had hoped, but before he could go up to him, he found Kiseok sitting - well, laying - down on one of the lounge chairs with his arm around a woman’s shoulder. 

The thing with Jay was that he was pretty transparent. If you knew him well enough, you could tell if something was wrong with him just be looking at him in the eyes. So when Chase noticed a gloomy look on Jay’s face, he immediately walked up to him. 

“Hey,” Chase said, knocking Jay out of whatever trance he was in. “What’s wrong?”  
“Uh…” Jay said. He looked back at Kiseok for a split second, then turned back to Chase when he saw the older one staring at him. “Can we talk?”

When Chase nodded, Jay brought him back inside and into the bedroom for privacy. Chase felt a little guilt when Jay paced a little bit. You could just feel the tension radiating around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Chase asked, even if he knew what was wrong. “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”  
“You sure?” Jay asked. “I think I sound pretty damn selfish.”  
“Just do it, Jay. You probably need it.”  
“I don’t know,” Jay said, turning to Chase. “When we got here, I thought that maybe….maybe this was going to be the time Kiseok and I would...I don’t know, do anything! You know what I mean? I thought…”  
“You might be able to tell him? How come you can’t do it now?”  
“I can’t. You saw him there. How am I supposed to tell him?” 

Chase crossed his arms, biting his lip as he was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what Jay would do in this situation. 

Jay sighed, sitting down at the foot of the bed. As stated before, the members of AOMG has always had a special closeness to each other. But there was something different between Jay and Kiseok. Ever since they started running AOMG together, Jay and Kiseok had something more. More than friendship. More than brotherhood. 

Or at least that’s what Jay thought. 

Kiseok treated Jay differently than if he was with any of the other guys. It was like...he didn’t treat him as if he was just a friend. He treated Jay as if he was talking to someone he liked. 

Basically...Kiseok was a huge ass flirt when it came to Jay. And Jay fell for it. 

And he was jealous of the woman or anybody he had his arms around. 

“I don’t even know if he feels the same way,” Jay said. “For all I know it’sharmless.”  
“That’s why talking to him about it is important. Look, there’s something there, I know it. He doesn’t treat any of us like you. So I know he’s got something to say to you. But….”

Chase went over and sat down next to Jay. Placing an arm around his old friend’s shoulders. 

“Tonight is your birthday, Jay. You deserve to be be happy right now. You can forget about everything tonight, and restart tomorrow.”  
“What if something goes bad when I do?”  
“I know you, Jay. You know the difference between personal and professional. No matter what the outcome is, I know you’re going to be fine.”

Jay sighed, thinking about it for a second. Then nodded, feeling shameful of himself for letting him get jealous and upset over something so petty. It was his birthday, he was supposed to be celebrate and be happy. 

Suddenly they jumped when they heard a knocking at the door. Chase got up and walked over to the bedroom door. Chase almost scoffed when he opened the door; Kiseok sure did have good timing, now didn’t he?

“Is everything okay?” Kiseok asked.  
“Yeah,” Chase said, only keeping the door open a crack so Kiseok couldn’t see Jay. “Everything’s cool.”  
“Can I at least talk to him?”  
“I don’t know…”

Chase turned to look at Jay, who was already standing up from the bed. It took a while, but with a bit lip, Jay nodded. He just wanted to get this shit over with. 

Chase sighed, opening the door all the way and letting the oldest man in. 

“Call me if anything, okay?” Chase said, When Jay nodded, Chase exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

The air was so incredibly thick, it was almost too much to bear. 

“Awesome party, Hyung,” Jay said, plastering on a fake smile. “Everything looks amazing. Especially the suite. It must have cost a lot.”  
“Yeah,” Kiseok said. “But nobody can put a price on you…”

 

Jay hesitated, being taken a little bit back at the sudden compliment. And Kiseok’s small smile towards him. Jay stepped back a little when Kiseok took a step forward. And he cursed at himself for it. Now Kiseok knew something was wrong.

“Are you having fun at least?” Kiseok asked.  
“Yeah,” Jay said. Lying again. “Of course I am.”  
“Come on, Jay….”

Jay fell silent at Kiseok’s gentle voice; his heart picking up suddenly in his chest. 

“I don’t think we should talk about this right now….I just want to have fun tonight…”  
“Just tell me. You’re not going to have fun unless you get it out.”

Jay bit his lip, torn at what he should do. Chase had a point from before, that he should forget everything for tonight and let go. But Kiseok also had a point….if the issue is big enough, it could possibly put him in a negative state. Bum him out for the rest of the night.

If he didn’t muster up the courage now, he might not get the chance in the future.

“Hyung,” Jay said. “How do you feel about me?”

At that moment, Jay regretted his decision. Seeing the confusion on Kiseok’s face made him want to run and hide and maybe jump off the balcony. Oh well...there was no backing out now.

“I want to know how you really feel. Am I just your partner in AOMG or is there something else? Ever since we started working together…..you act….different with me. You don’t treat me the same way you do with the others. You don’t even treat Hoody the same way. I’m ready to combust because I don't know what the fuck is going on between us! I feel like I know, and then I see you with women like before and it’s like ‘okay I’m wrong, I can move on.’ And then we’re together and it’s…it gets harder for me to deal with. I just want to know how you feel because I-,”

Before Jay finished, he caught himself, realizing how much he had said. He didn't mean to rant so much all of a sudden, he just lost control. And the look on Kiseok’s face, said that it was too late. 

“N-Never mind,” Jay said. “Just forget it!”

He panicked, not wanting to go forward with it. He stepped around Kiseok, just wanting to get out of the room and get back to the party. But before he could take another step towards the door, Kiseok grabbed him by the arm. 

“No,” Kiseok said, holding Jay in place. “No wait…”  
“Hyung,” Jay groaned. Putting his hands on Kiseok’s chest. “Please don’t-”  
“No, no, hold on…don’t...don’t push me away, Jay.”

Jay froze. His mind blank as Kiseok brought him closer. He didn’t know what to do when Kiseok pressed his lips against his. His eyes went wide, and his heart was pounding in his chest, he was sure Kiseok could feel it. 

Before Jay could enjoy it, Kiseok pulled away. 

He searched the younger one’s face, looking for a reaction. Instead, Jay brought his hands up to clutch Kiseok’s face, pulling him back in for more. Kiseok’s hold on Jay grew tighter as they kissed. 

They were hungry. Needy for each other. Jay had been waiting for this moment for so long, and Kiseok had been searching for the right moment to act. 

Suddenly Jay moaned into Kiseok’s mouth, and it gave Kiseok a feeling so familiar that he knew what was going to happen to his body next. But he couldn't stop himself. Having Jay’s lips on his felt all too good to stop. 

Jay gasped when he felt something pressing against his crotch area. He pulled away from Kiseok, the both of them wide eyed with shock. 

“S-Sorry,” Kiseok said. His face tomato red with embarrassment.

Jay thought for a little bit, then he bit his bottom lip with an idea. He turned and walked over to the door. And for a moment, Kiseok thought it was a step too much for Jay. He thought that Jay was going to leave. 

Then he heard the clicking of the door lock. 

They looked at each other for a moment, Jay’s eyes turned dark and lust filled. Kiseok smirked as Jay turned back to him, letting go of the doorknob. 

He lunged at him; holding Kiseok’s face in his hands once again. This time their kiss had more greed. More desire. More passion. And more moaning and groaning from both of them. 

Kiseok started moving him backwards. To where, Jay had no idea, for he had his eyes closed for the entire time. Nor did he really care. They didn’t even separate as Kiseok started walking him backwards. 

Jay fell - or rather Kiseok pushed him - back onto the bed. Jay wanted to turn over. Probably wanted to be on top for this moment. But Kiseok surely wasn’t having any of that. Jay kept struggling, and Kiseok had just the idea to quell him. 

Jay gasped suddenly, separating from Kiseok when the older pressed his broad palm against his bulge. He let out a small whimper as Kiseok palmed him gently. To which he couldn’t help himself, he just needed to rotate his hips up into the older one’s hand. He looked up at Kiseok, biting his lip and at the same time, wanting to deck him in his smirking, smug face. But he was weak, practically melting at Kiseok’s hand. Jay’s head fell back, completely weak as he let out a moan that begged for more. 

And Kiseok would have given him more. But the sudden sounds of the bed creaking mixed with Jay’s sudden loud - ish moan caused him to freeze entirely.

“What the fuck,” Jay exclaimed in agitation.  
“Shh!” Kiseok hissed. “Someone might hear.”  
“The music’s blaring through the walls, who’s gonna hear?”  
“Probably the people who might be walking by the room with the bed moving and your loud ass.”  
“I’m not that loud.”  
“Maybe not yet. But I’m only using my hand and you’re a goddamn mess.”  
“Well, okay then, what should we do!?”

 

Kiseok thought for a little bit. He didn’t want to stop, but he also didn’t want someone to hear them. Between the creaking of the bed, and Jay’s moaning, he needed to find a way to not make so much noise. Then he got an idea when he looked at the big floor space. 

“How bad do you want to do this?” Kiseok asked with an arrogant smirk.  
“Hyung,” Jay whined. “Don’t make me beg.”  
“Can’t blame me for trying. But I have an idea.”

Kiseok took Jay’s hand and pulled the younger one up on his feet. He grabbed the thick blanket and placed it flat onto the floor. 

“You cool with this?”

Jay nodded. Willing to do anything to move this forward. 

Kiseok grabbed the pillows and placed it near the blanket for Jay’s head, or mainly for whatever needed support. He turned back and walked over to Jay. They kissed again; they just couldn’t keep their mouths and hands off of each other. 

Their shirts were off in no time, but instead of Jay getting on his back, he got on his knees. Hands on top of Kiseok’s jeans. 

“W-Wait,” Kiseok stammered. “What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like?” Jay chuckled as he undid Kiseok’s belt.  
“You don’t have to. Just let me take care of you.”  
“Come on, Hyung...you must have paid a lot for this suite. You must have did a lot to make this happen.”  
“Well, I can't take all the credit.”  
“Well too bad I don’t have feelings for them, cause either way I’m not sucking their dicks or eating Hoody out. So shut up and let me show you my gratitude.” 

Before Kiseok could say anything further, Jay was already wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Jay wasted no time bobbing his head up and down Kiseok’s dick. Hollowing his cheeks haphazardly. 

He hummed when he heard Kiseok groan a bit. He looked up and their eyes met, and Jay never thought he would see the look on Kiseok’s eyes like he did now. Completely lost in euphoria. 

And the way Jay looked. Kiseok had only dreamt of him like this; he couldn't believe it was coming true. 

Kiseok was losing himself the more Jay sucked him off. If he let Jay go on any further, he probably would have came right in his mouth in hopes Jay would be fine with it. 

But then he remembered that this day was about Jay. Coming back to his senses, he pulled Jay off of him and back onto his feet. 

“It’s my turn to show you my gratitude,” Kiseok said, smirking. 

Kiseok stripped off the remnants of his clothes while Jay laid down onto the floor. He leaned back into the pillow as Kiseok worked on his belt buckle. Kiseok licked his lips as he undid the belt, pulling Jay’s pants and underwear and Jay was stark naked in no time, and Kiseok was spreading his legs apart. 

Jay held his own dick up against his pelvis as Kiseok bent down. He held Jay’s legs apart as he lapped his tongue continuously over Jay’s hole. Couldn’t help himself but to smirk as he felt Jay shake and listen to him whimper. 

“Oh my God,” Jay whimpered. He didn’t know what to do with himself at this point. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t even “voice” what he was feeling because someone might hear. He gulped, finding it hard to just suddenly keep silent. 

He chewed on his lips as Kiseok licked his hole. Jay’s lips were numb at this point, he couldn’t bite them down anymore. He moaned silently, praying that no one could hear. He clawed at the bedsheet, as he arched his back. He hadn’t had someone do this to him in such a long time. Well, it was a long time since he let someone else fuck him, he forgot how good it felt. 

But the feeling didn’t last when Kiseok sat back up on his knees, staring at Jay. 

“What?” Jay asked impatiently.  
“There’s no lube,” Kiseok said, not quite knowing what to do.  
“I don’t give a shit! I’ve been waiting for this for a long ass time, Hyung.”

 

Kiseok laughed a bit at Jay’s impatient behavior. But there was no way around it. They weren’t going to stop, but there truly was no lube in the hotel. This wasn’t that kind of hotel after all. But he had to improvise. 

Kiseok spat on two fingers and placed his index finger at the younger once hole again. He pushed his finger inside of Jay ever so slowly, gently rubbing the younger one’s thigh. Jay groaned in slight pain; even if Kiseok’s finger was covered in spit, it wasn’t as smooth and slick as lube. 

Apart of Jay regretted not using any sort to make this easier, but more of him told himself to suck it up and get to fucking. 

After a short while Kiseok added another finger and it started to feel a lot for Jay better when he found his prostate. Sparks of pleasure shot through his body as Kiseok proceeded to stretch him out and finger fuck him. And now concealing any sort of sound became incredibly hard. 

Kiseok took back his fingers, and spat into the palm of his hand. Jay brought his hands down and clutched his thighs, spreading his legs and cheeks apart as Kiseok lathered his cock with his saliva. 

Kiseok hovered over him, placing a hand on the ground next to jay. Jay’s jaw fell a bit with a silent moan as Kiseok pushed in slowly. He looked up at the older one, fighting back what he knew to be a sound something gross. 

It seemed like minutes passed until Kiseok was all the way inside of him. When his pelvis touched Jay’s rump, he leaned down and placed his lips against Jay’s temple while the younger one helplessly groaned. 

Jay brought his hands up, taking Kiseok’s face in his hand once again and they kissed. They kissed deeply for a moment; this time….it was different. It wasn’t lust filled or induced by sex. It felt a bit more tender. A little more amourous. 

Jay moaned into Kiseok’s mouth as the older one started to move, slowly. Kiseok pulled away from Jay, placing kisses over his dongsaeng’s jaw. Jay held onto Kiseok tightly, his hushed moans flowing through Kiseok’s ear. 

Jay’s moans were like music, and Kiseok was so glad that they were for him and nobody else. 

Kiseok pulled away from Jay, pausing his thrusts only for a moment to take Jay’s hands in his and straighten up a bit, He held Jay’s palms down next to his head, intertwining their fingers as he picked up the pace a little. 

This way he could watch Jay’s facial contortions of pleasure with ease. Dear God, did Jay look beautiful. If only he could live in this moment forever. But he was pretty sure he was going to be the only one who made Jay like this from now on. 

“Touch me, Hyung,” Jay pleaded. Jay wasn’t all for begging, but his cock was neglected. if he wasn’t allowed to touch his own self, the least Kiseok could do was touch him. “Please.” 

Thank goodness that was all Kiseok needed to comply. He let go of Jay’s hands, placing on hand on his hip and the other at the base of his cock. Jay reached up and clutched the pillow, digging his nails into it as Kiseok pumped his dick and continued to fuck him. This time, thrusting a bit faster. 

But this time, Jay found it near impossible to keep himself quiet. Not only was Kiseok faster, but he was so close to cumming. But Kiseok couldn’t stop himself. Instead, he took his hand from Jay’s hip and clasped it over the younger one’s mouth as he continued to fuck him and pump his cock. 

Kiseok was probably gearing himself to get his hand bit off, but Jay didn’t care. As long as Kiseok proceeded to fuck him to an orgasm, he didn’t mind. 

Kiseok stopped thrusting, but continued to milk Jay at a rapid pace until the younger CEO came all over himself. Moaning into the his palm. 

Jay took deep breathes when Kiseok removed his palm. Sighing as he felt the older one nudge the strands of hair out of his sweat soaked forehead. 

“Told you you’d get loud,” Kiseok chuckled. “But hopefully next time you can let it out all you want.”

Too tired to even muster up any words, Jay only let out an exhausted laugh and a nod. 

Jay leaned up to meet Kiseok for a kiss. Their kiss was shorter than their previous ones, but it seemed that this kiss had more emotion than the ones they just shared. 

 

 

The next morning they were in the bed. Wrapped up in the blankets as laid close to each other as the both of them knew whoever was outside was busy cleaning. They’ve been wide awake for a while now, but they relished the moment they were having. 

“I’m sorry, Jay,” He finally said. For a second, Jay looked a little worried, but Kiseok continued. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Honestly, I wasn’t strategically waiting for your birthday to tell you...I just….didn’t know how to tell you I guess. I put you through a lot, and I let it build up when it could have gotten taken care of sooner.”  
“Maybe you should have,” Jay nodded playfully. “But I could have said something too. But let’s be honest….last night made up for it.”

Kiseok brought a hand up, playing with Jay’s hair. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to lay out the words he so dearly needed to speak. 

“I…..I want to say it anyway. I treat you like that because you mean more to me than a friend or a brother. More than my Co CEO. Jaebeom….I love you. And I mean that every time I’ve said that in the past. I love you.”

For the moment, Jay looked shocked. Asking himself if he really heard what Kiseok said. But after it registered into his head, a smile grew on his face. Not wasting time, he leaned in and kissed Kiseok. All sorts of emotion just exploding inside of him. 

He pulled away from Kiseok, smiles plastered on both of their faces. 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

Jukyung stepped back from the door, biting back a giddy smile and he walked away from the door. The rest of the AOMG members, and whoever was left picked up the trash around the suite, and wondering where their CEOS were. 

When Jukyung made his way back, Seonghwa was the first one to notice his smiling face.

“What happened?” Seonghwa asked. 

Instead of answering him, he turned to Hyukwoo and patted the younger one’s back playfully. 

“I think you owe me ₩20,000.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, but i was really kind of "rushing" i guess? i just REALLY wanted to post this! let me know what you think!


End file.
